Kita Ichiban
(Forward) |number = 9 (Tengawara) 8 (Resistance Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Tengawara' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Konno Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 009 (GO) }}Kita Ichiban ( ) is the captain and a forward of Tengawara. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14, as a forward of Resistance Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Always very polite, but never stands up to authority and can be heartless."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Always very polite, but never stands up to authority and can be heartless."'' Appearance He has orange hair and green eyes. He wears a white headband. He wears his uniform raising the collar shirt up, like Gouenji Shuuya, Genda Koujirou and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Personality He seemed to be a nice person, saying that he wants to have a real game against Raimon and also saying something nice about Shindou after the match ended. He has the same passion and desire to be able to play "real soccer" and also cares for soccer too. He also seems to dislike the matches fixed by Fifth Sector, although just like most members in his team, he plays roughly. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He is the captain of Tengawara, who fought against Raimon in the Kanto Region Block A prelims of the Holy Road football tournament. Before the match, when the two teams were introducing themselves, Kita's teammates, Nishinosora, Andou, and Hayabusa were making fun of Raimon's members. When they leave for their positions, Kita apologized to Shindou for his teammates' rude behavior. He said that it was a pity; he wanted a real game against Raimon, instead of following a score order. During the game, when Shindou, Tenma, and Shinsuke rebel against Fifth Sector's orders, Kita asked why they were rebelling, and that there was a score order. To this, Shindou said that he didn't want to listen to Fifth Sector, and that he wanted a real win. When Tengawara started to play roughly, Tenma protested to Kita, as to why they were playing in that manner; Tengawara played against Raimon valiantly and fairly in the past years. Kita simply said that the way they were playing at the moment was "their own soccer", then proceeded to continue playing that way. When the match ended, 2-1, Raimon's victory, Kita said something good about Shindou and how brave he was for opposing Fifth Sector. He also thanked him for making them have a fair match. In episode 32, Shindou mentioned that Kita has called him and said that he remembered real soccer. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He reappears in episode 14 where he plays for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in their practice match. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kita, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Minami Juuji *'Item': Tengawara Tea (てんがわらティー) *'Manual': Flying Fish *'Item': Osharena Pendant (おしゃれなペンダント) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 860 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kita, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Weather Forecast (天気予報の話題) *'Photo': Chinsokou (ちんすこうの写真) *'Record': Amazing Soccer Team (スゴ腕サッカーチーム, win 100 soccer battles) *'Encounter': Meet Kita (きたに会おう！, outside Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 630 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kita, you need to have scouted at least five players from the same community master to make him scoutable. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bold Strip (だいたんな短冊, randomly dropped from Freedom Friends (フリーダムフレンズ) in Inazuma Town's park) *'Item': Friendly Dryer (やさしいドライヤー, randomly dropped from Dream Hairs (ドリームヘアーズ) at the Odaiba Soccer Garden) *'Topic': Tomorrow's Weather (明日の天気の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ship harbor) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chuugaku Senbatsu α' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Josei Kantoku Senbatsu' *'Outer Sky' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Groves N' *'Headwears R' *'HR All Star' *'Outer Sky' *'Sun Tans N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Outer Sky' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Ichiban's shoot GO 09.png|Kita's mighty shoot in the mid-air. Kita Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Kita introducing himself. IG-01-013.jpg|IG-01-013. IG-01-019.jpg|IG-01-019. IG-15-042.PNG|IG-15-042. Trivia *His name, Ichiban (一番) means "best". *His dub name is a reference to James T. Kirk from Star Trek. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters